


Boo?

by Serpent_Fangs



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bruises, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Kisses, Nyssara, Nyssara being cute, Nyssara is my OTP, Pranks, Spooky, fake threats, frozen peas, injuries, not serious ones though, spooks & scares, the peas are important, this is the best ship, well maybe not that important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: Sara gets injured trying to scare Nyssa.





	Boo?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post for this ship, they are the cutest thing EVER and if anyone disagrees then FIGHT ME   
Enjoy lads!

Nyssa sighed as she twisted her keys in the lock, feeling relieved that she was finally home after a long day at work. She couldn’t wait to see Sara and just forget all the stresses of her job, she just wanted to cuddle her girlfriend and go to sleep. That was all she wanted.

Now Sara was likely to want...other...things as she usually did and it’s not that Nyssa didn’t love that side of Sara, trust me it was one of her favourite things about her but tonight she didn’t have the energy although she could guarantee that Sara would. 

Nyssa pushed the door open and was surprised when she was met with complete darkness. A rush of adrenaline made her senses heighten as she sensed something was off. She stepped into the house and shut the door whilst reaching for the light switch but when the brunette flicked it but nothing happened.

A power outage? That’s not possible, she was convinced the rest of the block was still fully lit! Then again their house had been built way after the others so as a result was on a different set of power lines to the other houses which were on the main grid. Still it seemed a little odd as they hadn’t been told of any work being done to their power lines and the weather was still pleasant considering it was late October so no trees could’ve fallen on the line. 

“Beloved?” Nyssa called out and panic started to rise in her chest when she got no response. “Sara?” She cried out, her voice wobbling. No, Nyssa needed to hide her fear, any intruder would take that as a sign of weakness and would then be more likely to attack. The brunette started to fumble around their apartment, feeling her way around until she finally got to the window, she yanked the curtains back revealing the bright moon now spilling light into the room. The room looked all the more eerie but at least there was a little light. 

Nyssa surveyed the room as best she could but saw nothing out of the ordinary so decided to make her way towards their bedroom to see if Sara had maybe gone to bed early. It was highly unlikely as Sara tended to stay up until what Nyssa thought were ungodly hours in the morning but nothing was impossible so she started to climb the soft carpeted stairs. 

“Sara?” She called again, hoping that she would get some snarky reply from her girlfriend. Again nothing. The girl started to panic again so sped up as she hurried to their room. 

She grasped the door handle tightly and slowly pushed the door open, hoping to see her girlfriend’s sleeping form in their bed. She froze when she saw what was there instead. On the perfectly made bed was glistening red blood and as she got closer she realised that the blood had been used to write something...in Arabic. Her blood ran cold as she realised the possibilities of what this meant. Her father could’ve found Sara...she knew how much he hated her...how much he hated their ‘sinful’ relationship. 

She felt sick. Her palms were clammy and for the first time in a while she felt scared. She brought her hands to her face and realised how badly they were shaking. She had to clam down. She had to figure out what to do. But first she had to read the message on the bed. 

It read ‘انها ورائك’ And Nyssa had to think about the translation as since moving to America with Sara her Arabic had slipped so she muttered the words to herself hoping to find some link to something she knew. 

“‘iinaha warayik” she whispered. The words sounded familiar but she wasn’t sure where from. 

“‘iinaha warayik” 

Then it hit her. Her mother had whispered that when telling her monster stories as a young girl. 

“It’s behind you.”

Having realised their meaning she whipped around and was met with a dark hooded figure. Her reflexes acted before she could do anything and she punched the figure square in the face. 

“Fuck!” The mysterious figure yelled as Nyssa’s fist made contact with their face. 

Wait a minute, that voice sounded familiar...it sounded like...

“Sara?”

The figure pulled the hood down to reveal the blonde grinning whilst clutching her sore cheek.

“Boo?”

“What on earth Sara?! WHAT possessed you? You scared me! I could’ve seriously hurt you! What were you thinking?” Nyssa shouted, the adrenaline still coursing through her pounding heart. 

“Nyss it was a prank! It’s Halloween! The point was to scare the shit out of you and then be like ‘boo happy first halloween with us living together?’ Did you seriously forget it was Halloween?” Sara said with a laugh and Nyssa blushed with embarrassment. Of course, she was so silly to have forgotten about Halloween...Sara had been going on about it for weeks. 

Seeing her girlfriend’s cheeks flush red with complete embarrassment made Sara grin but she quickly remembered her aching cheek and winced at the pain shooting through her now bruising cheek. Nyssa noticed and remembered that she had just sucker punched Sara in the face. 

“Beloved I am so sorry that I hurt you.” Nyssa said as she gently removed Sara’s hand so she could have a look at her cheek.  She ran her thumb gently over the skin and shook her head after pressing a small kiss to her girlfriends bruise. 

“Well the upside of this is I now feel safer knowing that that’s how you’ll treat any intruder who dares step into our house!” 

“You? Safer? Beloved we both know you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself.”

“Yeah but now I think it’s your turn to take of me considering you just fucked up my face.”  Sara said trying to look as innocent and wounded as possible. Nyssa rolled her eyes but nodded and pulled Sara through the door and downstairs towards the kitchen. 

Before they descended the stairs Sara held Nyssa’s wrist gently and made her look at her. 

“Nyss?”

“Yes Beloved?”

“I don’t think I can make it down the stairs by myself.”

“No.”

“Nyss!”

“No.”

“Pleeeeaaaasssseee?” Sara said giving her girlfriend puppy eyes.

Nyssa sighed and groaned a little. “Why do you insist on doing this?” 

“Because I know you love it really.”

Nyssa just scowled at her.

“Baby?” 

Hook line and sinker. Sara knew that Nyssa was a sucker for that nickname. When Sara called her baby she would do just about anything. 

“Fine.”

Sara punched the air in triumph.

“BUT we need some lights first, I refuse to do anything until I can see where I’m going and I don’t know what you’ve done to them but you need to fix them before I do anything.”

“Ugh fine!” Sara huffed before quickly running off and going into the small boiler room which as it turns out was the room in which they kept the electrical grid and switches although Nyssa was convinced that went against health and safety. She heard a few clicks and some cursing but before long the house was once again illuminated as all of the power came rushing back. Sara came out hold a small piece of plastic and Nyssa simply raised an eyebrow.

“I put a compressor on the electrics.” 

“Isn’t that dangerous?” 

“You know I love danger.”

Nyssa chuckled gently and waited for the blonde as Sara chucked the compressor on the floor. 

Sara trotted over and grinned devilishly. She stood patiently, continuing to grin at her girlfriend as Nyssa fulfilled her request. The brunette swooped down and picked the girl up bridal style and Sara wrapped her arms around Nyssa’s neck. 

Sara giggled at the scowl on her girlfriends face and kissed her cheek as thanks. 

“Now Miss Raatko, I do believe that you are carrying your damsel in distress who has been saved by her heroic knight but now needs to be cared for as she is very injured.” Sara said in a sickly sweet voice and Nyssa simply rolled her eyes but proceeded to carry a grinning Sara down the stairs and into the kitchen before plopping her on the kitchen counter and opening the freezer to look for some frozen peas. 

She dug through the draws and eventually found some which she could guarantee hadn’t been opened as peas were the last thing Sara would put on her plate. She took them out and walked over to the blonde after shutting the freezer door. Nyssa gently tilted her girlfriends head to the side and presses the frozen peas over the her sore cheek as Sara hissed at the sudden coldness of the bag. 

Silence stretched between the two until Sara, of course, broke it. 

“So...did I do it?”

Nyssa looked at her a little perplexed prompting the blonde to continue.

“Did I scare you?”

Nyssa chuckled and gave her a small smile.

“You’re injured and I’m pressing a bag of sub-zero peas to your face and this is seriously what your focused on?”

Sara stayed silent and chewed her lip before shrugging and speaking up again.

“But did I actually scare you?”

Nyssa grinned and set the peas down for a moment so she could put both hands on the counter either side of Sara and lean forward over her girlfriend. Sara grinned and wrapped her arms around Nyssa’s neck before bringing her in for a kiss. 

Sara wrapped her legs around the taller girls waist and pulled her so her hips were pressed into counter top. 

When they pulled apart Nyssa tucked some of Sara’s hair behind her ear and smiled.

“Happy Halloween Beloved.” 

“Happy Halloween Nyss.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too Nyss.”

Nyssa kissed her again before handing Sara the peas so the blonde could put them back against her cheek.

“But seriously....did I scare you?”


End file.
